


The Death of Golden Locks

by IzzyBee92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attack, emotionally abusive mother, forced haircuts, parental yuri and viktor, protective Otabek, very vague mentions of horrible mother, yurio's mother is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/pseuds/IzzyBee92
Summary: A friend sent me a request and this is what happened. Yurio shows up with short hair and Otabek tries to figure out what the hell happened. But Yurio doesn't seem to want to discuss it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish_Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/gifts).



> Only rated teen for swearing.

Otabek loved Yurio’s hair. In the two years since the blonde Russian had won his first Grand Prix gold medal, he had continued growing it out, with only regular trims to keep it healthy. It was getting close to waist length now, and Otabek would spend hours playing with it. He would brush it, braid it, and practice new styles he found on the internet. Often times, he would send Yurio to sleep in the process, and that never ceased to make him smile. His fingers were drawn to his boyfriend’s golden locks throughout other activities as well. He would pet it when Yurio napped, card his fingers through it when Yurio cried, feather his fingers over the strands when they had serious conversations, and tug on it when they made out. Yurio always seemed to thoroughly enjoy the attention, which is why Otabek was so confused when he showed up to practice one day with it cut short.

Otabek stopped in his tracks and stared. He knew he should be more subtle, but he felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. It wasn’t that he was upset that Yurio had apparently chopped off all his hair; if he wanted to do so, that was his prerogative. It was the fact that it seemed out of character, and that there had been no warning. Yurio had always seemed so proud of his long tresses, flaunting them for the world to see, forever taunting Viktor that his hair was more beautiful. He had not once mentioned the desire to cut it short and Otabek wished Yurio had at least told him first. He felt petty for thinking that, but he hated how caught off guard he currently was.

“What are you staring at?!” A very angry Yurio snapped Otabek out of his thought process. His boyfriend was glaring at him, one eyebrow raised as if in challenge.

“Yura…” Otabek finally found his voice. “You cut your hair?” It was so much more than a simple question and they both knew it.

Yurio shrugged, a look of forced passiveness on his face. “Yeah. It was time for a change.”

By this point, Viktor, Yuri, Mila, and Georgi had all gathered around, all eyes glued to Yurio’s hair. Or lack thereof. The back of his hairline just tickled the bottom of his neck, the sides came to stop just above his chin, and the front fringe barely made it past his eyebrows.

Before anyone else could set off the clearly agitated teenager, Yuri was quickly ushering everyone away. He lingered for just a moment. “Yurio, don’t forget it’s family dinner tonight, okay?”

“Yeah, like you’d let me.” Yurio scoffed, though there was gratefulness underneath his irritated tone.

A soft smile crossed Yuri’s face and then he left as well, leaving the couple alone together. “Yura…” Otabek tried again, wanting to understand. Clearly something had happened, and Yurio was trying to blow it off. “Talk to me. Please.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Without waiting for a response, Yurio stomped off to the locker room leaving Otabek standing there in a daze.

Otabek didn’t press the issue the rest of the day. Instead he threw himself into skating his routine, while keeping a close eye on Yurio. Something was going on and he was going to make sure he was there for his boyfriend when Yurio finally admitted it.

Later that night, when they were snuggled up together in bed after a dinner with Yuri and Viktor, Otabek tried again. “Yura, what’s going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Yurio tensed against him, and Otabek ran his fingers through what was left of his boyfriend’s hair, hoping to soothe him. It seemed to work, because after a moment he felt Yurio relax, nuzzling further into the crook of his neck.

“I just…I can’t…not right now.” Yurio’s words were soft and slightly muffled, but Otabek understood them nonetheless.

“It’s okay, Yura. Just when you’re ready, okay?”

Yurio nodded against him, and Otabek felt some of his worry ease. When he was ready, Yurio would explain. He just needed to give him time.

Unfortunately, not everyone in their group of friends was as patient as Otabek. Viktor meant well, but Otabek felt protective anger rise inside him when he was distracted from his routine the next day by the sound of the older Russian arguing with the teen.

“Yurio, I’m just concerned! I’m sure we all are. This isn’t like you!”

Otabek was rushing towards them to tell Viktor in no uncertain terms to _back off_ , when Yurio exploded. “Shut up, old man!” He shouted, his voice more pained than angry. “You’re acting just like _her_! Saying you know what’s best when you don’t know a fucking thing about me!”

Viktor flinched as if he had been slapped, and Otabek froze mid-dash. There was only one person Yurio could be referring to. _Oh god._ How had he not realized sooner?!

“Yurio, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” Viktor sounded repentant, realizing his mistake.

“Just forget it.” Yurio huffed, storming out the front doors.

Otabek snapped back into action, and with a quick glance to make sure Yuri was attending to Viktor, flew out the doors after his boyfriend. “Yura?” He called, not seeing him anywhere nearby.

“Over here, Beka…” Yurio’s voice was smaller than usual and sounded like he might be crying.

Otabek rushed towards the sound, finding Yurio crouched behind Yakov’s car. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, and tears were indeed shining in his eyes.

Otabek was instantly sitting on the ground next to him, and pulled the sniffling blonde into his lap. “I’m here.” He murmured, petting Yurio’s head. “I’ve got you.”

They sat there for several minutes, Otabek not saying anything else while he let Yurio compose himself. Yurio finally released a deep breath and lifted his head from Otabek’s chest.

Otabek brushed a stray tear away with his thumb and pressed a gentle kiss to Yurio’s lips. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.” He whispered as he pulled away.

Yurio shook his head. “It’s not your fault. She – my mother – showed up for her yearly visit and I didn’t want to drag you into it again. She said such awful things to you last year…but then she insisted I cut my hair. I didn’t want to, damnit!” Yurio’s voice became strangled and he fisted handfuls of Otabek’s jacket. “But I’m not quite eighteen, yet, and she said if I didn’t do it, she wouldn’t let me keep living under Yakov’s supervision anymore, that she wouldn’t let me s-skate. She technically still has custody of me even though I don’t live with her, so she can do that! I didn’t know what else to do. She backed me into a corner, and she fucking knew it! B-becka! She took it all, she made me cut it!”

Yurio began to sob in earnest now, and Otabek felt a fresh surge of protectiveness. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thin frame and held him close. He had never wanted to murder someone as much as he did in this moment. Yurio’s mother was a cold, uncaring woman, who left him to be cared for by others, but swept into his life once a year proclaiming how much of a fuck up he was and trying to change everything about him. The two weeks she spent with him always took a toll on Yurio, and Otabek still didn’t know how he had missed the signs.

Once Yurio’s sobs tapered off, Otabek asked the question gnawing at his stomach. “How much longer is she here for?”

“A week and a half…” Yurio wiped at his eyes. “It’s only been four days and I’m already a mess. God, Beka, why do I let her get to me??”

Otabek kissed the top of his head. “It’s okay, love. It’s not your fault. But you don’t have to do this alone, okay? I’m here for you.”

Yurio nodded, his tension easing slightly. “I have dinner with her tonight…”

“I’ll come.” Otabek declared. “And I’ll do your hair before we head out. It’s just as beautiful and full of possibilities.”

Yurio stared at him for a moment, as if he were speaking Greek, but then he surged upwards and caught Otabek’s lips in a heated kiss. “I love you, Beka.” He proclaimed when they eventually broke apart.

“I love you too, Yura.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek attempt dinner with Yuri's mother and it all spirals out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I have written chapter 2, showcasing the mentioned dinner. Enjoy!! :D

Otabek was sitting next to Yuri at a fancy restaurant he had barely glanced at the name of, while Yuri’s mother appraised them from the other side of the table. His hand rested gently on Yuri’s knee under the table, offering silent support.

He busied himself by studying the menu to avoid awkwardly staring at the stiff woman. He took a sip of his water and then returned his gaze to the menu. As the silence stretched on, he held in a sigh. He really hated being around this woman. But there was no way he was going to leave Yuri alone with her as long as he had a choice.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke. “I see that you are still dating this…young man, Yuri.”

Yuri lifted his eyes to meet hers, his gaze cold and unmoving. “Yes.”  

His mother looked at Yuri as if expecting him to elaborate, but Otabek could tell by his boyfriend’s tone of voice that he did not intend to discuss the topic any further. After a few more moments of silence, she seemed to realize that Yuri had no intention of continuing. She pursed her lips. “No need to be so short with your own mother.” She chastised.

Yuri arched a challenging eyebrow, as if daring her to push him further. Otabek forced down a smirk, knowing full well that Yuri had purposefully gone from a one word answer to a silent one.

Yuri’s mother let out a long-suffering sigh, sounding for all the world as if she believed herself a martyr. Which she probably did, Otabek thought wryly. “You always were a difficult and disrespectful child. I suppose I should not be surprised that you have not changed.”

Yuri scoffed. “Right. Because you know me so well.”

She pressed her lips into a thin line and looked skyward, appearing to be searching for either patience or answers. Before she could deliver a fitting reply, however, the waitress appeared to take their orders. Otabek was sure to be extra kind to the young woman, knowing she was in for a rough night.

Yuri’s mother refocused on him with a speed that was slightly disconcerting, her eyes snapping back to him the moment the waitress began to turn away. “You really should show me the proper respect.” She admonished, her voice stern.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I always do, mother. Because you deserve exactly no respect.”

She drew in a sharp gasp and gaped at him for a moment, before regaining her composure. “You are always such an ungrateful little brat.” Her tone dripped acid, and even Otabek found himself slightly intimidated.

“That’s what happens when you abandoned your child and then constantly tell them how much of a fuck up they are.” Yuri shot back without hesitation. “They tend to not like you.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed in irritation. “It’s no wonder your father left.” The statement left through clenched teeth and Yuri flinched as if it had reached out and slapped him.

Otabek bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from interfering; he knew Yuri preferred him to not get involved.

“That’s a lie!” Yuri snarled, his words dripping venom. “Papa left because he couldn’t handle your drinking and manipulation anymore! And the only reason he didn’t take me with him is because the courts wouldn’t grant him custody, because you were fucking the judge!”

For a split second his mother’s eyes widened, but then they narrowed into slits. “You should not talk about things you don’t understand, young man. Your father left because he could no longer handle your disrespectful, uncontrollable attitude. And if you hadn’t driven him into an early grave he would be so disgusted with you now.”

Yuri’s hands clenched into fists, his whole body shaking as he stared at the table. “ _Please._ ” He begged, his words coming out strangled. “Stop.”

It was the fact that Yuri was in fact begging in front of his mother, that spurred Otabek into action. Yuri rarely begged in any situation, and he _never_ begged his mother for anything. As he had so eloquently stated once “I would rather shove a cactus up my ass then show weakness to that bitch”. As he watched his boyfriend take in deep, ragged breaths, in an obvious attempt to keep himself from crying, Otabek made his decision.

The woman’s mouth was already forming words. “That’s enough.” Otabek broke in, a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “This dinner is over.”

“Excuse me?” She demanded, looking utterly scandalized. “That is not your decision to make.”

“It is now.” Otabek gently tugged on Yuri’s arm and the blonde willingly stood to leave with him. Otabek threw more than twice the price of his and Yuri’s dinner on the table, telling the approaching waitress to keep the change, and led his boyfriend from the restaurant. Yuri made no protest, but rather pressed against Otabek’s side as they walked out. Otabek wrapped a protective arm around him, not speaking until they reached his motorcycle.

“Yura?” He asked softly, turning to fully look at the younger man. The Russian was shaking, tears now running down his face, his eyes wide and full of panic. His breathes were coming in short, shallow gasps and Otabek realized with a jolt that he was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. His next thought was that he no idea how to help. He’d seen Yuri angry, he’d seen him cry, he’d seen him stoic, and he’d seen him have low level panic attacks, but he had never seen this. _Fuck_.

“Yura?” He tried again, careful to keep his voice gentle. “Can you ride home on my bike right now?”

For a moment, he was worried that Yuri would insist he was fine, but then the younger man shook his head, clutching Otabek’s arm in a death grip. “ _Fuck._ ” He gasped. “Otabek. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh, no, don’t apologize, babe.” Otabek, pulled Yuri into a hug that he prayed was comforting, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m going call other Yuri to come pick us up. Is that okay?”

Yuri nodded against his chest, hands fisted in his shirt.

Otabek pulled his phone out with one hand, his other arm keeping a tight hold on his boyfriend. He prayed Viktor and Yuri would not to be too distracted to answer.

“Otabek?” The Japanese man answered on the second ring.

“Yuri...I need help. Yura is having a panic attack and we need a ride home.” Otabek stated with his usual bluntness. “Could you possibly pick us up from the restaurant I told you we were going to be at tonight?”

“On our way,” was the instant response. Otabek heard Yuri speaking to Viktor and then what sounded like keys jangling and a door closing. “We’ll be there soon. Focus on Yuri. Make sure he keeps breathing. Try to keep him grounded if you can.”

“Right. See you soon.” Otabek shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned his full attention to Yuri.

“Yura?” He coached, his voice soft. “Can you breathe for me, babe? Just focus on deep breaths, okay? And the feeling of my arms around you. You are here with me; you’re safe.” He continued speaking quiet reassurances, hoping this was what Yuri had meant. He decided he must be helping at least somewhat, because by the time Yuri and Viktor pulled into the parking lot, Yuri’s breathing had regulated considerably, though he had yet to raise his head from Otabek’s chest.

Yuri approached slowly, and Otabek realized he was trying to avoid startling the young blonde. “How’s he doing?”

“His breathing is less erratic. But I don’t think he’s okay yet.” Otabek’s honest answer drew a nod from Yuri.

“I’ll drive the two of you home. Viktor offered to drive your motorcycle home if you would like. Apparently, he knows how to drive them.” Yuri looked as though this news unsettled him.

“If he doesn’t mind. I’d rather it not get towed.” Otabek admitted.

Yuri nodded again and then motioned towards the car. “Alright, let’s get you two home.” He had taken a step in said direction, when Yurio’s voice interrupted. “Wait.” His voice was hoarse and he sounded as if he was having trouble forming complete verbal thoughts. “Your house.” He vaguely motioned towards Yuri.

Yuri froze in surprise, and then a small smile crept onto his face. “You want to go to our place, Yurio?”

Yurio nodded, refusing to look at either of them.

Otabek shrugged and looked to Yuri. “Your place it is.”

 

The ride to Yuri and Viktor’s house was a quiet affair. Yurio had curled up in the backseat, his head resting on Otabek’s lap. Otabek stroked Yurio’s hair in soft, slow motions, the action as much to calm himself as it was to comfort his boyfriend. He could feel Yurio shaking against him, and he knew the blonde was trying to hold back more tears. As his fingers reached the nape of Yurio’s neck and found no more hair, he felt a new wave of anger wash over him. The thought of Yurio being forced into changing such a treasured part of himself on the whim of that women was infuriating. He took a deep breath and realized they were pulling up to Yuri and Viktor’s apartment complex.

As they trudged inside, Otabek continued to keep his arm around Yurio who was staring fixedly at the ground. The couple headed straight for the spare bedroom, Viktor and Yuri mentioning that food would be ready when they finished talking. Otabek flashed them a grateful glance, before closing the door behind him.

Yurio promptly collapsed onto the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his thighs. Otabek laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around the sobbing Russian, murmuring soft comforts in his ear.

“Not my fault.” Yurio gasped between sobs, his fingers digging into his legs. “It’s not my fault.”

Otabek felt his heart shatter. He kissed the top of Yurio’s head, rubbing small circles into his back. “No, of course it’s not your fault, love.” He tried to pour every ounce of love he felt into his whispered words.

 

After several long minutes, Yurio’s sobs tapered off and his breathing slowed. He untangled his limbs, hissing as his muscles protested after being so cramped. With tentative movements, he brought his gaze up to meet Otabek’s. “Thank you…”

Otabek smiled, reaching out to cup his face with a gentle hand, and Yurio leaned into the touch. “Of course. Are you feeling better?”

Yurio gave a small nod. “Thanks for bringing me here.” _Even though I couldn’t tell you why._ Otabek heard the unspoken words loud and clear. He had become fairly proficient in reading his boyfriend over the last few years. He knew that Yurio had requested to come to Yuri and Viktor’s house both because his mother didn’t know where it was and because he wanted to be somewhere he felt safe. A place where he did not have to worry about being in charge or protecting himself, because Yuri and Viktor would take care of it. Otabek also knew Yurio would never admit that he felt that way.

“Of course.” His answer was instantaneous. “Anything for my tiger.”

A slight blush crept onto Yurio’s face at the use of their private nickname. He nuzzled into Otabek’s neck. “Can we stay here a little longer before we eat?”

Otabek pressed a soft kiss to the top of Yurio’s head, knowing the blonde would understand it for the answer it was.

 

The couple made their way into the kitchen around thirty minutes later, to find that Yuri and Viktor had cooked one of Yurio’s favorite dishes. He caught his boyfriend’s mouth twitching as if he was fighting away a smile.

As the four men ate dinner, Otabek watched with satisfaction at the tension continued to ease out of Yurio’s shoulders despite Viktor’s constant chatter. By the time clean up began, the young Russian was rolling his eyes at Viktor’s antics and poking good natured fun at Yuri, as per usual.

After the last of dishes had been dried, Yuri suggested a “family night” movie, prompting murmurs of agreement from Viktor and Otabek. Yurio, however, shuffled anxiously, looking as though he was trying to work up the courage to say something.

“Yura?” Otabek questioned, trying to pull the words from the young skater.

Yurio bit his lip and stared at the ground. Otabek got the feeling that he was trying to hide behind his hair, only to be reminded that he was now unable to do so. “I want to call my mom.” His words came out clipped as he continued to keep his gaze firmly rooted to the floor. “To officially cut ties. She is out of control.”

“Do you want some privacy?” Yuri responded, and Otabek felt yet another rush of gratitude towards the Japanese skater.

Yurio shook his head, still refusing to look up at the other three men. “I…uh…I’d like it if you all stayed.” His words were almost too quiet to hear.

To Yuri’s credit, he managed to hide his surprise, and even Viktor seemed to know better than to gush at Yurio’s admission. “Of course, Yuri. Come sit on the couch.”

They ended up with Yurio sitting on the couch between Yuri and Otabek, Viktor sitting on the floor, with his back against Yuri’s legs.

Yurio pressed his mother’s contact name with a shaking finger, his free hand gripping Otabek’s.

“Yuri?” His mother’s voice came through the speaker phone, loud and full of irritation. “Where in the world have you been, young man?”

“At my friend’s house, recovering from dealing with you.” Yurio did not mince words. “But that’s not what I called to talk about.”

A long, drawn-out sigh. “Really, Yuri. Is it that hard to show your own mother an ounce of respect?”

“I no longer want to see or talk to you.” Yurio ignored her question, his grip on Otabek’s hand becoming almost painful. “All you do is hurt me and put me down, and I have no need for that kind of influence in my life.”

“Young man, you better think long and hard about what you are doing. I am still your legal guardian and I can take away your ability to skate. I can end your relationship with your so-called boyfriend or forbid you from seeing your ridiculous friends. I can take _everything_ away from you.” His mother’s voice was more of a dangerous hiss.

Otabek rubbed this thumb over Yurio’s knuckles, Yuri reached over and set a hand on the blonde’s knee, and Viktor rested a hand on his foot. Otabek could tell the young Russian was steeling himself for his next words.

“No.” His words were strong and steady, despite the way his body was shaking against Otabek. “Your threats and manipulations won’t work on me anymore. I am only a few months away from eighteen and if you try to cause me problems I will seek to emancipate myself. Which shouldn’t be hard to do, considering I live in my own apartment and pay my own bills. And if that doesn’t work, I know there are people in my life who would ‘adopt’ me, if you get custody taken away. Considering that I do not live with you anymore, you provide nothing for me, and you are an emotionally abusive parent, it will not be hard to win my cases against you this time. So, no, you do not hold the power to take anything away from me anymore.”

The silence that followed lasted so long, that Otabek wondered if the woman had hung up. But, then she finally spoke again. “Fine. Have it your way, Yuri. I won’t contact you again. But when you realize your mistake, do not expect me to welcome you back with open arms.”

“I’m counting on it.” With those words, Yurio ended the call, and Otabek couldn’t help but smirk at his boyfriend’s moment of sass.

The instant Yurio set his phone down, Otabek pulled the still shaking teen against him. Yurio pressed his head into Otabek’s chest, taking deep, calming breaths.

“I’ll make some tea.” Yuri offered, getting to his feet and disappearing into the kitchen.

By the time Yuri returned with a tray of tea and cups, Yurio had lifted his head, though he allowed himself to remain wrapped up in the safety of Otabek’s arms. “I finally did it.” He breathed, his eyes not completely focused. “Oh, gosh, I _did_ that.” He stiffened, his tone turning distressed. “Fuck, what was I thinking??”

“Yurio?” Viktor asked, twisting around so that he was kneeling in front of the young skater. “What is it? You did a good thing.”

Yurio shook his head, his hands clenching into his fists. “But you don’t know what she’s like! What if she comes after Otabek? Or you guys?” He motioned in the general direction of the older couple, his gestures erratic. “She’s dangerous!”

“Yurio, look at me, please?” Yuri broke in, a soothing lilt to his voice.

Yurio complied, a desperate expression dancing across his face. Otabek got the feeling that the scared part of him hoped Yuri could fix this.

“Yurio, I don’t think anything is going to happen. I think your mother realizes that she has no leverage left to use against you.  And if she does try to start trouble, we will figure it out, okay?” He held the blonde’s gaze. “We are all going to be okay because we have each other.”

Yurio released a long breath, and relaxed against Otabek. Otabek smiled and kissed his hair.

“There we go.” Yuri praised, handing Yurio a cup of tea. “Now drink this and when you’re ready we can talk about how you’re feeling. Or, if you don’t feel up to talking tonight, we can pick a movie. Okay?”

Yurio accepted the cup and took a careful sip, nestling further into Otabek’s arms. Otabek felt warmth blossom in his chest and knew that everything was going to be okay. Like Yuri had said, the four of them would face this together.

Otabek was broken from his thoughts, by Makkachin’s bark. He chuckled as the dog let out a full body wiggle from where he stood by door. Apparently, he was ready for his evening walk. _Correction. The five of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please drop a comment. Also, if you have an requests, send em to me! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing one shots is helping me with my writer's block for my new multi chapter fic, plus I love creating things for people. So if anyone ever wants something, hit me up! Also, my Tumblr is izzybee92. :D


End file.
